How Could You Throw Us Away?
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: OOC. Phoebe's trying to drink away an image, but what? What could possibly be so bad in her life that she'd drink just to block it out? 3-shot. Warning: Adult subject matter!
1. It was probably not their fault

How could you throw us away?

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: It was probably not their fault in the first place**

Phoebe san in P3 after hours at the bar. She had no idea what she was drinking by now, her thought processes nearly consumed by the beverage she began sipping, but soon found herself draining easily. She'd just told the bartender to leave the bottle—which had started out full but now only had about a quarter left—as he cleaned up. Normally, he wouldn't leave a bottle with a customer, but since she co-owned the club, she could tell him to do whatever the hell she wanted him to and he'd do it.

She filled the glass again, noticing the absence of any ice. Had she really been sitting there that long, she wondered.

The girls were sleeping peacefully in their beds, thankfully. They didn't need to be involved in this now. Not that the fact that they didn't know made her situation any easier.

The girls' lives would be in turmoil for sure—everyone's would be, but the girls' definitely. The ring on her finger felt heavy. Like it was mocking her by saying that she wasn't home enough and that was why this happened. The jewelry wasn't wrong though and that made her stomach churn and her head ache. _Wait, that could be a hangover,_ she thought nonchalantly.

She saw the lights dim and the bartender walked out. "You closin' up, Phoebe?" he asked, wiping of the remnant of spilt drinks in front of her.

She felt lost with nowhere to run to and no one to turn to. No matter how bad things got between her and Coop neither sister would understand, much less believe what had happened and she knew it. She looked up from her drink with somber eyes, grabbing the glass with a shaky hand, and nodded seeing him put his jacket on.

She finished what was in her glass and went to tip the bottle up, but he grabbed it from her. She pulled, but he pulled back harder. "Phoebe, give it to me!" he yelled, yanking it back with all his might, causing Phoebe to hit the bar with a _thud_.

"Wh—why do you c—care how m-much I have to dr—drink?" she asked, her words slurred horribly from the amount of alcohol she'd just consumed.

"Look, I don't care how late you stay out—"

"That was—wasn't what I as—asked!"

"I promised your sister that you'd never drink yourself into oblivion with me around," he said, pouring the last of it down the drain.

Phoebe stood and made to walk out, but stumbled and fell, hearing a loud _crack_ before white hot pain filled her vision and she passed out.

A sterile smell filled her nose as she opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed with an IV in her right hand and a cast on her left leg.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said to the right of her. She turned her head to see Piper. "That was some stunt you pulled last night."

"Last night?" she asked as she felt a pounding headache settling into her temples.

"Yes, if you weren't in a hospital with a broken leg, I'd smack you," she said, looking at her sister.

"A broken leg?"

"Yeah, Lance called me last night after you tripped and passed out. Leo and I got there, but once we realized what a spectacle it would make if he just healed you, we called the ambulance. Leo went back home and I rode with you."

"Oh," she said, remembering the pain she felt before passing out. "Did I come to and say anything?"

"Well, kinda," she said, standing up and closing the door, then she walked back over. "You said 'He drove me to this. Him and that blonde bitch!' then you fell unconscious again." She sighed, taking down a bedrail and sitting beside her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, hoping to avoid the conversation, but knowing she couldn't. "Look Piper, can we talk about it later? Please?"

"Phoebe, tell me."

"No. I won't! It's my problem, not yours!"

"Must be some problem, especially if you won't talk to me." She sighed. "Must not be too bad then. Maybe I overreacted."

Phoebe's eyes met hers, seeing agony contorted in her beautiful features. "No, you didn't. I just—I don't wanna talk about it."

Piper wrapped her arm around her. "But nobody else is here. I know you're really hurt, please talk to me."

She nodded, turning on her side, hugging her tight. "L-last week, after our project, I had to pick something up, so I went to the store. I must've been gone a lot longer than I'd planned because when I got home…" she was crying too much to talk any more.

"Someone else was there with him?"

She nodded.

"You're sure it wasn't the girls?"

She nodded again. "The girls aren't that tall and they're not blonde. They don't wear leather or revealing clothing!"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but has he been distant or demanding lately?"

Phoebe looked up, eyes wide. "You're blaming me?"

"No, no, no, never! Just a question. I swear." Piper said. _Okay, mental note, in times of crisis make sure you say exactly what you mean._ "I just wondered if he wanted more than what you'd give, but if he did—now I'm not saying he would—it wouldn't be your fault."

"No, he never has. I doubt he ever will." She looked down at her ring, noticing a worried feeling from it. "Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Sirens?"

"Like the one who was after Leo?" Phoebe nodded. "I think they're gone."

"But that doesn't rule out demons."

"And they would be more than happy to break up one of our families to bring our defenses down." She sighed. "What did you see? Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

Phoebe sighed.

* * *

_She parked her car in the driveway, turning off the ignition and stepping out, then she grabbed the grocery bags in the back seat. She closed the door and walked up the steps. being careful of the ice that coated the side walk._

_She noticed lights were on in the living room. It wasn't unusual for him to wait up for her after the girls were in bed. She placed a hand on the knob and made to turn it, but stopped abruptly and pulled her hand away, hearing a woman's laugher. She didn't recognize it, but it could be one of his charges for all she knew._

_She stood there for a minute and listened._

"_Here, have another glass," she urged, sitting on the couch beside him. The more he drank the easier it would be._

"_No, I can't," he said. "Phoebe'll be home soon." The way this woman looked made him uneasy to say the least. She was about 5'2" with long blonde hair that trailed down her back. She wore a black t-shirt under a leather jacket and skirt with knee-high boots to match. In her own way, she was attractive, but not in the way his wife was._

_The drink in his hand kept fizzing like soda pop, but he knew it wasn't, though whatever was in it was sure making him more comfortable and judging from how she was acting, that was dangerous._

"_You said that two hours ago and she still isn't here," she said, scooting closer to him. "Why don't you just forget about—" she took the drink from his hand, sitting in his lap, "Phoebe for a bit," she whispered._

"_N—No, I think you'd—" he didn't get a chance to answer as her lips made contact with his forcefully, yet not forcefully, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she wouldn't have to force him, not with the spiked drink he'd consumed._

_The door opened. Coop, coming to what little sense he still had, tried to push him off her, but it only made her more aggressive._

_Glass shattered. Plastic scattered. Shocked, she just stood there, tears coursing down her cheeks._

_Coop pushed the woman to the floor and stood up. "Phoebe, I didn't want—"_

_The woman stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh, come on, you can tell her the truth," Phoebe's eyes flashed with agony, hate, resentment, and just pure pain. "She can't give you what I can."_

_Coop Hearted away from her. "Phoebe, she—she just came in and—" he tried to explain, grabbing her wrist, but she wrenched it away._

"_Oh, and you poured her a friendly drink to warm her up?" she asked angrily. "Why? Just tell me, please! What am I doing wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I swear, I—" he tried to say but the woman stood between them. Phoebe shoved her to the ground._

"_Obviously, he needs more than you can give," she said with a smirk, standing again._

"_Fine!" she said irritated. "You two have fun!" she stormed out. _

_Coop Hearted to the door."Phoebe!" he shouted. "It wasn't me!"_

"_Really?" she asked rhetorically, turning on her heel to face him. "You sure didn't act like you weren't enjoying it before I came in!"_

_He couldn't deny he just sat there, but she didn't understand that he had no choice. "I couldn't move!"_

"_Couldn't or didn't want to?" she asked, but as she got no response, she got in her car and drove off.

* * *

_"I drove until I saw the lights of P3's sign," Phoebe said. "And before you start, yes I know it was immature, but I just wanted that image out of my head," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Yes it was, but I do understand how you must've felt. Surprised, betrayed, shocked, hurt…" Piper said. It sunk in more and more. She thought for a moment. "Phoebe, to you, how did she seem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she trying to have sex with him or just trying to piss you off? Like maybe feeding off of him?"

Phoebe thought for a second. "I-I don't remember. She could've I guess, but… What are you getting at?"

"Not what. Who. Remember when you were connected to that Succubus?"

"A demon in female form said to have sexual intercourse with men in their sleep? Yeah, I remember, but she looked more like a human hooker, than a demon. And he wasn't asleep."

"Doesn't mean anything," Piper said. "Maybe that's why he was trying to explain it. Phoebe, he loves you."

"I know, but he—he could've fought harder!" she said. "Plus, I am away more than I used to be. I always see the girls in the morning, but rarely see him."

"It isn't your fault, Phoebe. He loves you more than his own life."

She choked. "Yes, but—" she turned away

"No, Phoebe, look at me," Piper cupped her chin. "Listen to me. Maybe he was feeling vulnerable, but I truly believe this wasn't his fault."

"You weren't there. You didn't see them."

"You need to talk to him, Phoebe. You know he loves you and he should have the chance to explain."

Phoebe nodded, sighing. "Yes, but seeing him is just gonna be hard. And someone needs to stay with the girls."

Piper nodded. "I can do that."

"Okay," she took a breath. "Coop!"

"Leo!" Piper called. He formed in seconds.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Take me to Phoebe's. I said I'd watch the girls while they talked."

Leo bit his lip, "Yeah, that's gonna be hard to do,"

Phoebe sat up suddenly. "The girls…are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine, but . . . Coop isn't. Paige is with him."

"What the hell happened? I leave and try to drown in alcohol and he can't even have the decency to watch the girls?" Phoebe said angrily.

"Well, he was except I guess after you left the "being" whatever she was, continued to influence him. So much that . . ."

"That he cheated on me? Thanks Leo, that really helps," she said sarcastically.

"Wait, why is Paige with him then?" Piper had the sense to ask.

Leo hesitated. He hated recounting this. "Leo, what happened? Is he all right?" Phoebe asked.

"No Phoebe, once he came to, he tried to—Phoebe, once he realized what he'd done, how his lust took hold of him with another woman, he tried to take his own life."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this is definately a dliffy! What do you think?

Please R & R! Probably going to be a two or three-shot.

**Next chapter: Chapter 2: It's okay. I still love you. We'll get through this.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	2. It's okay I still love you

How could you throw us away?

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: It's okay. I still love you. We'll get through this.**

"Wh—What? He—he wouldn't . . . Why would he . . .?" she couldn't form a coherent sentence as Piper hugged her tightly and she began to cry.

"Why? I mean, I get . . . it, but seriously, what the hell?" Piper said as she held her tightly. A thought occurred. "Who's got the girls? They didn't—"

"Henry's looking after them and no they didn't see it," he answered.

Phoebe looked up, mouthing something to Piper. "Okay, I'll ask him. Where are Coop and Paige?"

"They're in the E.R. though probably not for long."

Phoebe looked up at him questioningly. He hesitated. "They're gonna want to make sure he'll be okay."

"So . . . what? Th—they're gonna lock him up in a mental institution? How am I gonna explain this to the girls?"

"No, Phoebe, they're not locking him up," Paige said walking in, "but he is with a shrink explaining why he shouldn't be put in one."

Her eyes hit the floor. "He told you?"

"Yes Phoebe and you should hear his side of the story."

Phoebe looked to the wall. "Piper, help me into that wheelchair. I want to hear what he has to say," she saw Piper wheel the chair over, "but if he does get put in one, I might never get an answer."

"Phoebe," Leo warmed, "you really shouldn't leave the room until the doctor comes."

"Well, I don't have time to comply with the hospital rules right now." She moved slowly into the chair as Paige brought the IV around. "You look like you want to agree with him, Paige."

"I do. Phoebe, you've got a broken leg and a hangover. How much good are you going to be to him right now? Unless you've had a Premonition, we really have no reason to find him right this second." Paige sat on the bed.

"You haven't, have you?" Piper asked.

"If I say no, you won't take me?"

"No Phoebe, I'll take you," Piper said. "I just wanna be sure."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. All right I'll stay here if Leo goes to check on him," she resolved. "Oh, and the girls!"

"Sure," he said walking from the room.

Paige sighed. Phoebe looked toward her, just now realizing she was laying on her left side on the bed with her head propped up on her hand. "I suppose you'll want your bed back then."

"No, you can stay there. I feel better sitting up," Phoebe said. "Hey Paige?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just—find him or what happened?"

Paige sat up, Piper beside her. "Well, sort of. I was there to tell him you were okay and out of surgery, but I couldn't find him, so I went looking and—Phoebe, are you sure you want me to tell you? It's pretty rough."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes, I—I need to know," she said as Piper handed her a box of Kleenex. "Thanks." She nodded.

"Okay, I went looking and found him in your bedroom asleep, but something didn't seem right and when I really looked he—he was bleeding."

Her mind was running through a thousand things at once. If he was b—bleeding then that means that he—he c… she couldn't process any more as sobs overtook everything. She felt someone in front of her lifting her from the chair and moving her onto the bed. She was too torn up from the inside to see exactly who it was, but when she fell against someone, she was pretty sure it was Piper and Paige was on her other side.

Piper's arms were wound around her and Paige's arms were around them both. _How could you even think that would solve anything? It just hurts me so much more than what I saw. Please, please be okay! I'll listen to your story, no matter how long it takes!_ She thought, hoping he got the message.

Coop groaned, just seeing the shrink walk out. Well, at least, he'd convinced him he didn't need further hospitalization. That was a definite plus.

He heard a knock on the door. "Coop, can I come in?"

"Yeah, Leo. It's open," he said, sitting up straight, rearranging the gown. Don't the hospital staff get tired of accidentally seeing a patient's ass? Geez, you think they'd get a memo from someone!

Leo sat in the chair beside him. He hesitated it wasn't like he'd just come from surgery. He wasn't trying to cheer him up. Although, Leo knew Coop probably didn't need to know his wife's state. "How did the session go?"

He rubbed his temples. "Good, I guess. I convined him this wasn't an ongoing outpour of rage. So no institution."

"Your wife will be very happy to hear that."

He scoffed. "My wife? I'm surprised she's so torn up. Sh was the one who went out drinking and broke her leg!"

"She knew the hangover she would get wouldn't last forever—"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And she didn't plan on breaking her leg. But I do know she wants to hear your side of what happened."

"Really? For a fact?"

He nodded, pulling a wheelchair up to him. "Okay, I'll go, but hand me that sweater, would you?"

Leo threw it to him. "It's a good idea. I'm sure it'd only hurt her more if she saw you…well, you know."

He sighed, moving himself into the chair and grabbing the IV. "Yeah, but which one? When she touches me, she's gonna see something," he ran a hand over his face as they left the room. "I just wonder which is worse."

"Yeah, me too." Leo said as they turned down the left hallway. "No matter what she sees, her reaction isn't likely to be good."

"I don't know how much worse it can get," he said looking at his ring which was only giving him pain from Phoebe. "I'm the reason she's hurting so much."

Leo stopped a few doors away. "Maybe the only one who can make her stop is the one who made her start."

He sighed. "Possibly, but I don't know how to explain it."

Leo wheeled him up to the door. "No, you do. You just don't want to." Coop nodded. "Do you want me to take you in?"

"No, I can walk," he said grabbing the IV as he stood.

The sound of footsteps caused Piper to look up and gesture to him. "Phoebe, Paige and I are gonna go for a bit." She laid her in the middle of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that now," Piper said as she and Paige stood up.

"We're a call away," Paige answered as they walked from the room.

Phoebe looked to the door seeing him at the doorway. "Uh, can I come in?" he asked with uncertainty.

She thought for a second and then nodded. He walked slowly, trying to make his way through her pain, walking to the other side and sitting in the wheelchair. Her eyes searched his for an unspoken explanation, but found none that she wanted to hear.

She scooted to the edge, letting her right leg hang over the bed. Neither could think of a way to begin the conversation. Coop looked down at his ring which still emitted pain, but something else was there too. She wouldn't be in so much pain if she didn't love me," he thought as he reached for her hand. She took it, carefully.

She could only think of one thing—one question—on her mind. "Do you still love me?" she whispered.

He watched her carefully because sometimes he couldn't tell if she'd even gotten a Premonition anymore. Not that he was around enough to notice. He started to say something, but saw her eyes well up. He moved the IV to one side and moved to sit beside her.

Taking his hand off of it, he reached up, wiping her tears away. "Yes," he managed to get out before a few spilled down his cheeks. "Yes, Phoebe, I do and I'll never stop." Her thumb rubbed circles into his hand.

"Why?"

He put his hand up to stop her from asking more as he moved to sit on the other side of her. He gently made to wrap his arm around her, but waited until she pulled it close. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I never would. I don't even know who she was, but she was nothing like you." He pulled her face to meet his. "I had the wine out because I was waiting for you to come home. I know both of us have been awfully busy and I just wanted a night to say that no matter what happens, I'll never be too busy for you."

She sighed. "That doesn't mean I won't be, unfortunately."

"There are ways around that." He laughed. "But I suppose you'd like more of an explanation?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay. I was waiting and I guess I must've fallen asleep. The next thing I knew I wa inhaling one of the most beautiful intoxicating scents." Phoebe scoffed. "At first, I thought it was you, but when I opened my eyes she was there and pouring me a drink."

"Why didn't you just send her away?"

"I didn't know who she was and something about her was…alluring, but nothing like you are to me," he kissed her hand. "I promise."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that. Even the most faithful men have their moments of weakness."

He nodded. "Yes, but I could _never_ see her with me. _Never_."

She laughed. "I know. I know. Just keep going so I know what happened and maybe what she was."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Y—you're laughing? So does that mean you believe me?"

She jumped.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, its just been a while since I've had anything for pain."

"Which is why I'm here," said a young woman carrying an assortment of things on a cart. "Need your hand." Phoebe nodded, giving her the IV.

"Do you want me out?" Coop asked as he moved but Phoebe grabbed his hand.

"Don't go."

"But Phoebe—"

"Please, I almost lost you once I don't want to go through that again!"

"She's right. If you were my husband and you went through that, I wouldn't want you to leave either." The nurse said, withdrawing the needle. "There, you should feel better in a few seconds." And just as suddenly as she came she left.

Coop sat back down. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! Why didn't you fight back?" she asked, her anger masking any more discomfort.

"I couldn't. I think my drinks were spiked."

"Yeah, you could! You fought when you saw me or was that—" he kissed her, cutting off her rant.

Her body was responding quicker than her mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was short, but they stopped and neither one moved. "Phoebe, will you let me explain and save your questions until the end," he wiped her eyes again, "please?"

She nodded, resting against him.

"It was like whoever was there knew who I was and how lust affected me. She was there and I didn't want anything to do with her until she poured me that wine. It clouded my judgment, made my reflexes slow down. I tried to push her off. I didn't want you to suspect anything bad, though the situation was rather hard to brush off."

She licked her lips before she spoke. "I saw you fighting her when she kissed you."

He nodded. "Yeah, but Phoebe, honestly, I've… I mean, it's been…"

"Yeah, I know. Physical desire isn't easy to fight. And hormones are a completely different matter." She said. "But just the thought of—" he cut her off again, but this one was deeper and longer. Carefully, he pulled her into his lap.

"Then don't think about it. I know and I'm sorry. But it was hard for us when we were first together too," he said, brushing her hair from her face. "You're not going to look at me the same ever again, are you?"

She locked eyes with him. "It's going to take time, but it was one moment, one night. You have me for the rest. That is if you still want me."

Coop stood up, moving to the other side of her. "Come here," he said.

She nodded, moving into his lap as best as she could with her leg. She felt someone move it, but when she looked all she saw were blue and white orbs. _Thanks Paige,_ she thought, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes Phoebe, I still love you and I definitely still want you. And I promise to never let this happen again."

"No Coop, I'll never let this happen again. We won't be this far apart again."

He smiled. "So you still haven't answered me…"

"I…have another couple of questions, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Go for it."

"There were so many ways you could've tried to…" she couldn't say it. Just the fact that he thought of it almost made her sick with pain. "Can I—?" she tried as she grabbed his wrists.

He grimaced. "Phoebe, don't!" he pulled them back.

"I want to see the bandages. I want to know."

"No you don't!"

"You did this because you felt guilty. Because you thought I wouldn't want you. Well, you're wrong. I still love you. Feeling guilty is a normal response. The bottom line is: I chose to marry you because you won my heart. I love you with all that I have, but this makes me wonder what I'm worth to you."

He took her face in his hands. "Phoebe, you mean everything to me. Nothing in the world could make me feel better if you died. That was why I was so hurt."

"Prove it. Show me. Let me help you."

Reluctantly, he pulled the sleeves of the sweater up and Phoebe saw his wrists were covered in bloody bandages. "Oh Coop! You didn't have to—" sobs overtook her again as she leaned into his chest. He could feel her shake.

He pulled the sleeves back down hugging her tight and though he was in pain, he didn't care. He knew her pain was worse from seeing his self-inflicted injuries. "I thought you wouldn't want me after that. I kinda did…"

"I understand that…somehow. You did want that."

"Please stop beating yourself up. I _want_ you. I _need_ you in my life, just like our girls amd your sisters. And, like you said, it was only one night."

"One moment."

He nodded as she pulled back. "What do you say after your leg gets better, you, me, and your sisters lure that thing back—"

"Yes, I need her to be gone."

Paige walked back in. "The doctor wants both of you to stay overnight just in case, but he has agreed to let Coop sleep in the next bed."

Phoebe rubbed her temples. "Please tell me Piper didn't threaten anyone."

"No, I didn't," Piper said walking in.

"Good."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

**Next chapter: Chapter 3: ****You deserve what you get, no matter who you are **{FINAL CHAPTER}

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	3. You deserve what you get

How could you throw us away?

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 3: You deserve what you get, no matter who you are**

Phoebe and Coop had just arrived home from the hospital where she had her cast taken off and he had his bandages and few stitches removed from his wrists.

The girls were with Piper, so they had time to discuss a plan.

"Well, we could recreate the event," Coop said as he sat beside Phoebe on the couch.

She raised an eyebrow. As much as she wanted this 'being' out of her life, she didn't know if she could handle it again. "I don't know. I'd rather go find her and vanquish her on the spot."

"I know, but I doubt we'll be able to find her otherwise. She left as quickly as she appeared."

She sighed. "Leo!"

"Yes Phoebe? You look better." She smiled. "Thanks. So have you found anything on whatever she was?"

"We don't know much. Just that she acts like a Succubus, but she can't be one," he sat on the chair next to them.

"Why not?" Coop asked.

Leo looked at Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes glazed over in realization. "Ask her. She was linked to one."

"Phoebe?"

She swallowed hard. "She can't be one because she didn't kill you."

"So the definition is a demon in female form said to have sexual intercourse with men in their sleep and then . . . she kills them? That doesn't make sense."

"Unless she likes the hunt and terror in their eyes," Phoebe answered.

"Then what is she?" Coop asked.

Leo sighed. "We think she might be a cross between a Siren and a Greek goddess called Peitho who controls persuasion and seduction."

"Is that even possible?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just a theory." Leo replied. "And it's the only one we have."

"Quite possibly." Coop answered after a minute of deliberating.

"How so?" Phoebe questioned.

"Peitho was actually a God." Coop corrected.

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows. "But if I remember correctly, Peitho was a Goddess."

"Greek mythology is from so long ago that the details get fuzzy, but me being a cupid, and Peitho being entwined with Love, I know the truth." Coop explained while fingering his bandages. "It's quite possible that Peitho seduced a Siren wanting a very powerful child or vice versa."

"But why you?" Phoebe asked. "She isn't a demon. She would have no reason to want to crush a Charmed One."

Leo continued for him, catching on his line of thought. "But maybe she wants to follow in her parents footsteps. She also wants a very powerful child, but she would need to have the child with someone who has a power of Love. Coop just happened to be her random choice."

Phoebe smiled. "Maybe she also wanted to have a very cute baby." Coop smiled at her attempt to cheer him up.

Leo, knowing those two needed time on their own, made up an excuse to leave. "I'm going to go tell the Elders about our conversation." In all honesty though, the Elders weren't all that concerned.

A couple of minutes after Leo orbed out Phoebe spoke up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Coop asked.

"Yes." Phoebe answered firmly. "If we want to get through this, then we need to talk. I need to know what happened."

He nodded. "Of course." He took a deep breath mentally and physically preparing himself.

"As I said before I was pouring us some wine wanting us to have some time of our own. Again, we had both been so busy lately we barely had time for ourselves let alone each other. I lit some candles and set the wine down on the coffee table. I had been so tired lately and I figured you'd be a bit late and I fell asleep.

"I woke up. I smelled her before I saw her. It sweet and sugary, but made me feel dizzy and lightheaded as if I was drunk. She was shaking the wine bottle as if she was mixing something. She turned towards me and smiled. Being in that state I thought she was you for a moment, but then I remembered you weren't blonde and you weren't one for revealing outfits. She said hello and grinned dazzlingly. She poured me a glass of wine and told me to drink it. It was as if I had no choice.

"My mind turned even hazy and, if I recall correctly, the wine did taste off. She smirked as if she knew how this would affect me. She said something like 'You cupids, so controlled by your emotions. I wonder how lust controls you.' and the next thing I knew she was kissing me."

Phoebe held her hand up to stop him. "I appreciate you telling me this, but could you please tone down a bit on the details. I don't think I would be able to control myself from scrying for the bitch and vanquishing her slutty ass."

"Of course, sorry." He apologized. "I got caught up in remembering."

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes hoping that would help visualize the scene better.

"I tried to push her off but she was surprisingly strong. She forced herself on to me and tried to take my clothes off, and as I know now, to make her impregnated. And then you walked in and you know what happened then."

"Not all of it." She disagreed and motioned towards his wrists. "If you don't mind telling me."

He winced but nodded. "I don't want to tell you, but you need to know."

"After you drove off the blonde smirked at me, promising to be back and 'finish the job'. I was barely listening though as the pain of you leaving me under those circumstances was too unbearable.

"Cupids experience love a bit differently. You're my soul mate, Phoebe."

She smiled. "As you are mine."

He grinned and kissed her hand. "Phoebe, since Cupids are so involved in love, it's our job to help others find love themselves. We also experience love more strongly than mortals. When you left, you ripped part of my heart and kept it with you."

Coop shook his head and smiled bitterly. "I was numb, Phoebe, my body rejecting the pain. I was afraid and I'll admit it."

"Afraid?" Phoebe asked. "Of what? Being seduced by a beautiful being?" she asked a little bitterly.

"No," he grabbed her hand. "I was afraid of losing you. Because you saw what was going on and you thought, to some point, it was my wish. I didn't know what to do. So I busied myself, trying to get distracted.

"As I brought the wine glasses into the kitchen, one slipped from my hand and I glared as if someone was doing this to spite me. I dropped the other glasses in the sink and started to pick up the larger shards with my hands."

He smiled fondly as he recalled the memory. "One of the pieces pricked me." He laughed twistedly. "I felt it though. It didn't hurt that bad, but it surprised me. I was happy I could feel something. I finished cleaning up the mess and I leaned against the counter mentally cursing her, yet, wishing she would just leave my thoughts. The numbness was back as I refused to think about anything that happened or feel the pain of what happened."

Again, that scary smile appeared on his face. It wasn't the smile Phoebe loved, but he wasn't the same man anymore. Currently, he was a completely different Coop.

"The knives on the counter caught my eye. They glinted in the artificial light. They were so sharp."

He looked up from his bandages and towards Phoebe. "I remember when I got those for you. You were determent to learn how to cook as you were married now. I got those for you for your birthday. You were so happy, saying how now you could cook because dull knives wouldn't do it for you anymore.

"They were a mockery of how everything went horribly wrong, I picked one up prepared to throw it in anger, but the sharpness distracted me.

"I needed to feel pain, to make sure this was all real. I was still real. So I took the knife and ran it across the length of my vein just happy to feel so sort of pain. The knife glided through me like butter and the blood pooled on the floor, it was beautiful."

Phoebe's mind was lost in her husband's twisted memory of how he would've rather been in pain than run after her. He could've died, dammit! And she wouldn't have been able to help. Tears began to course her cheeks.

Coop looked up at her, being brought of his thoughts by her soft cries. He gestured for her to sit n closer to him, but Phoebe wouldn't—no, she couldn't—take the offer. They had three daughters who loved, cherished and depended on them. How could he ever want to throw that away?

Coop's eyes widened, now feeling his wife's focus of hate and resentment from the being turn to him head on. Her eyes weren't icy. Her breath wasn't held, fists weren't balled, but he knew. He let out a breath. He knew it would come sooner or later.

"How could you think I'd rather bury you than talk to you?" Phoebe spoke rationally and though her words were calm, venom seethed. "How could you risk the chance of our girls growing up without a father?"

"I wasn't thinking of them…" he accidentally slipped.

"How could you not? You always tell me they look like me in some way."

"Phoebe, honey, please listen," he said as she walked to the middle of the room with her back to him. "I didn't mean it like that. It was just…all I could think about was you and how broken you were. Its not that I don't love them," he said, walking up behind her. "You were all I could think of. I was confused. All this was happening to me and I couldn't avoid it, no matter how much I tried." He placed his hand on her shoulder, hearing her choke back a sob. "Please, Phoebe, let me tell you the rest."

She turned around, collapsing into his arms, her head on his heart. He held her to him, gently, firmly, but there wasn't a demon in the Underworld that could conquer that type of love. He Hearted them over to the couch. "Can I continue?" he asked after she'd calmed down a bit and her body stopped shaking.

She nodded.

He hesitated, but she repositioned herself in his lap and ran her hand along the side of his face, encouraging him to continue. "That was my blood. I guess I was real after all. I couldn't stop cutting. I furiously marked up my wrists, not the least bit worried that if I survived this, there would be scars to remind me of my mistake."

He played with the edge of his bandages as he wrapped up his story. "I finally passed out from blood loss. Paige must've come sometime later, because I remember her screaming and calling my name, but I couldn't move at all."

"Too much blood loss," she muttered.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do anything like this ever again."

"You'd better not," she warned. "But what are we gonna do about her? I don't want this—" he kissed her.

"It won't happen again, but I do think there's something to recreating it."

"Are you sure this will work?" Phoebe asked.

"Have faith," Coop replied while placing a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on the table. He looked up at her, seeing how worried she was. He kissed her forehead. "It'll work."

She nodded. "You're right." She took a deep breath and called for her two sisters.

Paige appeared with Leo and Piper in tow.

"Ready to kick some whorey demon ass?" Piper questioned cheerfully while she handed them each a bottle of pink potion. She motioned towards her bottle. "Binding potion." And then towards Phoebe and Paige. "Vanquishing potion."

"Why don't we just throw ours?" Phoebe asked.

"She's a smart blonde, surprising I know." Paige said. "She might roll out of the way. This just saves us some time."

Phoebe nodded. "We'll be outside." She told Coop. "We're just one mental call away."

He smiled. "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

The Charmed Ones and Leo orbed out and Coop poured the wine. He settled into the couch, pretending to nod off.

The blond smirked as she shimmered in. She walked over to the wine, figuring he was drinking away the pain of losing his precious witch and passed out.

She dumped the lust potion into one of the wine glasses and turned towards Coop.

Her eyes zeroed in on his bandages. "Awe, you poor cupid. Couldn't stand the thought of being away from that bitchy Charmed One, could you?" She crooned as she crawled onto his lap. "Coop, baby."

He fluttered his eyes open pretending to be disoriented. Without the grogginess of sleep her scent smelled sickly sweet and made him want to gag. "Ph-Phoebe?"

She rolled her eyes. "Phoebe's not coming back sweetheart. Isn't this what you wanted? Now we can be together without worrying about that bitch."

He mumbled something incoherent.

She again rolled her eyes. It was pathetic how easily manipulated men could be.

The blonde started unbuttoning his shirt. She stopped handing him the glass of wine. It would make her job easier. All she needed was him to get her pregnant and she would be out of his hair.

"Drink up." She urged. She then muttered, "It's gonna be a long night."

He pressed the glass against his lips and mentally called for Phoebe.

Hearing the sound of orbing, she stopped taking trying to take his shirt off. "What are you doing here?"

Not wanting to waste any time, Piper threw the binding potion while she was still stunned.

She sat on Coop's lap frozen and he pushed her off.

Paige and Phoebe threw their potions at her and she exploded into pink smoke.

"Slutty demonic bitch," Phoebe fumed as she went up to hug Coop, after which she sat beside him.

"Well, you're not wrong there," Piper said as they walked over. "So there won't be anymore reckless drunken nights, right?"

Phoebe nodded, leaning into Coop. "Nope, if I go out it'll be with you two."

"What about me?" Coop playfully pouted.

She laughed. "Yes, or you."

"I thought you didn't drink," Paige said.

"I don't, but I'd still go with her," Coop answered.

Piper nodded. "Okay, now that she's out of the way . . . we'll just . . . go."

"Wait!" Phoebe said. "What about—?"

Paige winked. "Don't worry about them. They'd ruin this perfect moment."

Phoebe was about to object, saying that they only added to anything, but after glancing toward Coop she, reluctantly, agreed and she nodded.

They left in blue and white orbs. Coop stood up. Phoebe went to follow. "No, you sit," he insisted.

"Um, okay," she said kicking off her shoes as he picked up the "infected" wine bottle and disappeared into the kitchen. Not five minutes later, he returned with two crystal glasses and a new bottle of wine. He handed her a glass and sat next to her.

"Wine?" he asked, his eyes seeming to shine with his true love for her.

"Maybe just a bit," she answered as he filled both glasses halfway and sat the bottle in front of them.

He carefully watched her expression as she took a sip. "Taste alright?"

Her eyes lit up having recognized the taste. "Perfect," she said as he gestured to her sit in his lap. With her glass still in hand, Phoebe stood and turned into his lap. "Better?"

"Hmm. What do you think?" he asked as he took her glass from her, setting it on the table in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed and it ended in a sigh of contentment. "This is just about perfect."

"About?" he questioned. He caught the bit of lust in her eyes, Hearting away from her.

"Hey!" she protested, finishing her glass and running upstairs. "Where'd you go?"

She tried their bedroom door, but it was locked. "Hey!"

"Sorry, arranging." He said through the door. "Wait just one minute."

_Arranging?_ She thought as she leaned against the wall. "Well, he is the Lover of Love," she said to herself.

Five…ten…fifteen minutes she waited. Then the door opened and she turned her head toward the black object that flew towards the bathroom. The door closed and locked again.

She walked over, picking it up she took the hint as she closed the door and changed.

Hearing the door close, Coop walked out and leaned against the door, leaving a crack of light visible.

Five minutes later, the bathroom door swung open revealing Phoebe in a midnight-black v-necked nightgown, leaning on her arm, smiling.

Coop's jaw dropped in surprise or maybe more in excitement at seeing her in it. Usually, she wasn't one to wear something like this. She was more of a t-shirt and knickers kind of 'girl'.

Though she humored him even more on their wedding night.

"Like it?" she asked, walking over to him, a swing in her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded, picking her up. "Yes, I love it! Why do you think I picked it out?"

"True," she sighed. "A little too girly for me, but . . ."

"You think so? I don't."

"You wouldn't. Now what where you doing?" she asked as she tried to push the door open, but he stepped to the side.

"Hey!"

He cut off any further protests as he turned around, pressing her back to the wall as he kissed up her neck to her lips as he moved closer and closer to the door. Letting go of her with one hand, he pushed it open.

"Oh Coop!" she exclaimed as he sat her on the ground, upon seeing at least two dozen lit candles placed around the room. Two rows or rose petals led the way from the inner door to the bed, with a heart shape on the comforter.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, do you like it?" he whispered, while his hands gently caressed her body.

"I—I can't believe you did this," she breathed, "even after I ran out without hearing your explanation."

He turned her to face him. "You were upset. Very upset. And that's okay," he stroked her cheek. "Just let me show you—" he picked her up, laying her on their bed, "it hasn't changed anything."

Her hands raked his hair as she pulled off his t-shirt. "Please, show me."

And they knew nothing would ever keep them apart from each other ever again.

Their love was true, timeless, and no matter how many years passed or tears were shed, they would always remember this, not as a moment of weakness as much as love's true strength.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Well, that's the story! I hope you liked it!

**Thanks **to: Ren Victoria & That70sshowlova for thier reviews!

And a _**special thanks **_to That70sshowlova for helping me with the middle of this chapter! You're so awesome!

Please R & R!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
